Special
by GoofyEmoPixie
Summary: Bella Swan faces alot of trouble's while still being a child but what happens when she is kicked out onto the streets for not being wanted anymore... Mysterious man gets involved...
1. Chapter 1

**Special**

**Bella Swan was a troubled child right up until she was thrown out onto the streets.**

**What happens when she finds someone new in her life**

**Will she live her life in regret.**

**Introduction**

Its amazing really you can never go a day without think you feel like you don't belong here anymore. I for one is one of those people. I am Thirteen year old girl, you could call me special if you like but I know i'm not that sort of special were everyone wants to talk to me. Completely the opposite, nobody comes near me only if they want to beat me up. When I was nine I was raped at the age of Eleven I started to get paranoid a lot, later on that year i was diagnosed with paronia. When i was 12 years old I was diagnosed with a serious metal breakdown problem.

Some other aspects of my life is I can't cope with all the problems I face wether its at school or home so I try to kill myself by slitting my wrists. Its comes harder everyday to look in the mirror and see myself as a disgrace to mankind.

But then again getting abused constantly doesn't help...

Ever since I can remember I have been abused by my parents, they always wanted a perfect little boy for example my little brother. They never wanted a girl and thats why i'm the outcast, but what i can't understand is if they didn't want me then why not put me up for adoption.

Since nobody actually see's i'm here I go days without food sometimes it can be a week and a half until they notice i'm here and decide to give me leftovers.

I'm always left in silence, that left me to hearing voices in my head telling me to do horrible things. These voices ended up me putting my only friend in a coma and me taking an overdose. When I woke up the doctor told me I had a personality disorder.

I don't feel pain anymore so when my parents lock me in the basement for weeks I feel no pain or when my dad sexually abuse's me I feel no pain.

So i'm guessing you get the idea of why I call myself special I am no ordinary teenager girl, I am a disturbed child. Disturbed yes I literally mean disturbed, my life long dream is to work as a Pathologist Technion.

My name is Bella Swan and I come from a home of monsters. Now you know why I can't face to tell anyone about my life, who is going to believe a paronaid, personality disoered, suicidal 13 year old girl. Plus my dad is Chief of Police in this town I call home.

**I can't face the truth...**

* * *

><p>This is just the beginning<p>

The first Chapter Will be Bella but seven years from now.

By the way I do not wish to offend anyone in the slightest way about Bella's problems i have faced some of these myself and i wrote this to express my feelings about my life.

Please Review :)


	2. Life Goes On

Chapter 1

Seven years later...

Well apart from being a 20 year old successful lawyer i have a beautiful husband. His name is Edward. I can still remember the first day I met him:

_Flashback_

_After walking back home from school I notice three suitcases on the front steps. This was not good._

_I had turned 18 last week and was waiting for the day they forced me to leave. Now here I was walking through the woods trying to find a dry place to sleep for the night._

_I must of been dreaming as this angelic man was stood infront of me asking if I was alright. But I slipped into darkness, it had finally won after all these years._

_I woke up in a really comfy bed, I didnt want to move but had no choice seeing as there was someone breathing next to me.._

_I turned to see the angelic man from my dream, I still thought I was dreaming when I pinched myself to make sure I wasnt he chuckled at me._

_Chuckled._

_Then I screamed. _

_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE THE HECK IM I ?"_

_"Calm down dear, I am Edward Cullen I found you in the woods but you black out on me. So I brought you to my penthouse as it wasn't very gentlemen like to leave someone out in the woods who looked like they had been abused enough and was running away from home ?"_

_When this Edward guy finished it sounded more like a question rather than a statement but I couldnt hold it any longer._

_I cried and cried and cried. He quickly took hold of me and said soothing things to calm me down._

_Eventually I fell into a deep sleep once again..._

_End of flashback_

When I met Edward it was the day I realised there are good people in this world until he told me what he worked at.

_Flashback_

_We was now officialy dating, me and Edward had been seeing each other for five months now except that i never knew what he worked as._

_We was out, walking in central park when I stoped._

_"Edward what do you work as ?" I whispered out._

_He froze._

_"I...I...I cant tell you..."He stutted out._

_I walked away._

_"BELLA!"_

_"NO EDWARD EVERY TIME I ASK YOU, YOU NEVER TELL ME OR YOU AVOID THE SUBJECT WHAT IS IT SO BAD YOU CANT TELL ME! I KNOW YOU WORK WITH MONEY BUT YOU CANT TELL ME!"_

_With that I left until someone drag me into a car..._

_Of course it would be Edwards bodyguard driving me back to Edward's house. I never got why he had bodyguards and his mansion was covered in guards with guns..._

_"BELLA!"_

_"Edward im not in the mood im just going to pack my stuff and leave because im sick and tired of you never telling me!"_

_He draged me of into a warehouse I never notice before._

_There was a man tied to a chair blindfolded and shouting._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS EDWARD?"_

_"I am the Italin Mafia Boss that is why this piece of shit is here, he went to the enemys and most pay the price."_

_The next thing I knew I woke up in our bed._

_"What happened ? Edward ?"_

_"It's alright Bella im here you passed out when I told you..."_

_"S..soo it wasn't a dream ?"_

_"No."_

_With that he left._

_End Of Flashback_

"Edward were are you ?" I manage to croke out.

"Im right here love, how are you feeling ?" He asked me with concern

"Why im I in the hospital ?" I asked quite worryied.

"Well when you got the news about your so called family had died your heart failed and you slipped into a coma I was so worried about you love. You just had a heart transplant so dont try and talk just get some rest." He told me reassuring.

Edward never liked my family after I told him what they did to me all my life. He always swore he would get revenge on them but he obviously cant now...

When me and Edward had been dating for 5 months he asked me to marry him, of course I said yes he was the best thing that happened to me in my life.

Our wedding day was on my birthday when I turned 19. That was the first time i met his family...

* * *

><p>This chapter is just like a preview to what happened between Edward and Bella.<p>

Next chapter I'm thinking about doing Edwards point of view.

Plus what really happened to Bella's family...

Please Review or Leave Me Some Idea's About The Story And I Will Try And Included Them. :)


	3. Wedding

**Wedding**

**Edwards Point Of View**

_Flashback_

_I had just finished of killing one of my stupid guards for letting Jacob Black into my mansion._

_Jacob Black was the enemy he is the Spanish Mafia Boss but of course I am richer than him._

_When i was walking back to my car a saw something._

_"Oh shit this cant be good they've seen all of it!" i angrily whispered to myself._

_When i approched what seemed to be a young women I asked if she was alright._

_When she didnt reply i couldnt just leave her so i picked her up and brought her back to my limo._

_"Boss i thought you went in to kill someone but you came out with a good looking young women who looks dead.."_

_"She's not dead you dumb fuck,she passed out but by the looks of this she has been abused. No wonder she passed out.. Im going to get Carlise to look her over, so hurry the fuck up!" I spat at the driver. _

_I hated it when they would question me like that._

_When we arrived at my parents house I picked up the young women and rushed into my parents house._

_"MUM, DAD WERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. The young women sturred in my arms but didnt wake up._

_"Honey, what brings you here..." I cut my mum off._

_"Mum were is dad I found this girl and she isnt waking up.." I started to panic._

_" Son what a pleasant surprise.. Oh what have you done now if you keep bringing lifeless people here the police are going to suspect you!" My father lectured me, he is always at it making judgement about how I work._

_"SHE'S NOT DEAD I FOUND HER IN THE WOODS AND SHE PASSED OUT! I NEED YOU TO HELP HER!"_

_End Of Flashback_

I never told Bella that my parents had already met her before but she doesnt need to know that.

After Bella fell asleep again I went back home promising to come back tomomorrow.

When I arrived home I went to my laptop and watch our wedding it was a magical day. I'm sounding really pussy whipped right now.

_Flashback_

_I was stood waiting at the end of the aisle to wait for her to come down. When I first saw Bella it was love at first sight. If it wasnt for the fact that she had to met my dad before we could marry i would of marryied her there and then. But he only had to see her that once to see that she would improve my life._

_Of course i never told her that._

_When the music started she walked down the aisle with my dad giving her away. Her dad thinks she is dead so he doesnt need to know about today and spoil it for her._

_When she finally reached me I could her some people clearing there throats as i was stood there staring at her._

_"You look beautiful" I whispered into her hair._

_"Well you look handsom" she whispered back but when I look into her eyes she had some sought of grieve in her eyes._

_When it was time to the I do's I went first._

_"Isabella Swan I promise to love you every moment of every day until we both take our last breath. I do."_

_I placed the ring on her finger and she was crying which brought a tear to my eyes._

_"Edward Cullen you walked into my life at the right time and I will always cherise your love until my last breath. I dooooooooooooooo."_

_Just as she was placing the ring on my finger she stopped breathing and fell to the floor._

_"CARLISE!" I yelled so loud._

_"Edward her heart has stopped, somebody call an ambulance."_

_End Of Flashback_

Now you know why I say the day was magical, Bella nearly died just because of her stupid family. But what Bella doesnt know is that I paid them a vist when she was in Paris shopping with a couple of her bodyguards.

_Flashback_

_When I arrived in forks I knew straight away which house there house was. It had a sign saying The Swan Residence. I walked to the front door and this old looking man with black hair and a mustache answered the door._

_"What do you want?" This man I presume to be Charlie said._

_"We need to talk about some things can I come in?" What I said came out more of a statement as I just walked into his house and into the living room were a middle age women was and a young man was sitting._

_"Can we help you with something?" The middle age women I presume was Rene asked me while looking me up and down._

_Just as Charlie sat down I asked the question._

_"You know your daughter?" I asked rather than tell because it would be more fun to torment them before I kill them._

_"W..what da..daughter we dont ha..have a.. a daughter." Rene stutted out._

_"Well for one I know your lying as Bella lives with me and do you know who I am?"_

_I asked again knowing it would be more fun._

_"No... But if your done bringing our family down leave now!" Charlie said pulling his gun out on me._

_" I am Edward Cullen." I knew once I mention my name he would lower his gun. Just in time he did._

_"Edward Cullen Im so sorry about that but you cant be seen in the Cheif of Police's house because if im seen with you they will kick me out and i will have no work." He finished of. Did he honeslt think I give a shit about his life. He ruined my Bella._

_"I do not give a shit about your life, you fucked up my Bella and you must pay for what you did." I spat at them._

_"B...but you cant please im begging you.. let me have my little girl back and... I will give you anything you want." Charlie stated at me. Like I was going to give up Bella._

_"Im sorry your time is up." _

_With that my body guards came in and straped up Rene and Charlie but not the young boy. I walked up to him he was cowering away in a corner._

_"Whats you name?" I questioned him._

_"My...My Name is Eric." _

_"Well Eric do you remember your sister?"_

_"Yes... she was to scared to talk to me so she always hid from me." He said pulling a face._

_"Well if you want to live then come with me and you can see your sister again." I said with a smile._

_"Okay let me go get teddy" He said jumping up and running to get his teddy._

_"When the child comes back bring him to my car and then brun the house down." I ordered them._

_End of Flashback_

I could never tell Bella that I'm the reason her parents are dead she would kill me. Her little brother is living with my parents until its the right time to bring him to see Bella. My Bella. I miss her so much.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be back to Bella's point of view but this time will she have a surprise when she wakes up this time...<p>

Please Review :)


	4. The Truth

**The Truth**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Bella Honey, Are you awake ?" I was gentaly shook on the shoulder.

"5 more minutes." I hate early mornings.

He chuckled.

"Edward?" I had to make sure because i thought i was dreaming at first.

"Yes darling are you alright ?" He asked worried

"Just making sure your there " I said with a smile on my face.

Edward leaned down and kissed me and said good morning.

"Bella love I have someone i think you should meet." My eyes shot open. He couldnt, he shouldnt.

"Wh..what, wh..who is..it ?" I asked terrified

"Whats up honey you seem worried are you okay do you need more medicine or something?"

"WHO IS HERE TO SEE ME!" I couldn't wait, I knew they would eventually find me..

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback- Letter<span>_

_Dear Our Sweet Isabella,_

_You Might Think That You Have Gotten Away From Us But We Will Hunt You Down And Bring You Back For Some More Fun._

_We Know That Edward Can't Protect You Forever._

_Just A Matter Of Time Before We See Each Other Again._

_Did You Know Your Family Is Dead And Edward Killed Them ?_

_No You Don't Know Alot About Him Do You ?_

_Yet Again Im Right, I Have Known Edward My Whole Life Just Like You My Sweet Bella Baby._

_Do You Remember Those Days Before You Sent Me To Prison._

_That Is Were I Met Your Precious Edward._

_Did You Know That?_

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p>How could Edward bring <em>them<em> here after all we have been through.

"Honey what are you so worried about its no-one bad just a friendly person you should remember." He said to me reassuring that i was safe. I knew I was safe I have that many guards around my room its unbelieveable.

"If It's no one bad then who is it?" I asked him just above a whisper.

Edward walked out of the room and brought a small boy in, as soon as he spoke I knew who it was.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_"ISABELLA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Charlie shouted._

_I practically ran downstairs just to avoid punishment._

_"This is the child WE love unlike you say hello now." Charlie spat at me._

_"He..hello.." I was stumbling for words I knew my parents hated me but not this much i thought._

_"Hi there I'm Eric whats your name? " Eric said with such a big grin on his face._

_"Be..Bella." I finally said with a bit of a smile._

_"Thats enough, Isabella if we catch you talking to Eric ever you will out this house faster than you can say No. UNDERSTOOD!" He yelled which made Eric and me jump back abit._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Er...Eric?" It came out more of a question rather than a statement.<p>

"BELLA I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" He shouted at me.I started to laugh and so did Edward.

"Wheres Rene and Charlie, Eric ?" I asked Eric.

"They went bye bye so now I can stay with you!" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Eric you have to ask Edward first it is his house." Me and Eric looked over to Edward with our puppy dog eyes.

"Well since you both look so adorable when you do that of course you can stay with us but Bella," he said turning to me.

"Its not my house its _our _house." He said smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POint Of View<strong>

**A few days later**

"Bella's coming home !" Eric shouted from downstairs

As I was walking downstairs I could see Eric jumping around the living room waiting to go see his sister.

While Bella has been in hospital me and eric would spend the morning together then in the afternoon go and vist Bella she was never awake when we arrived. But as soon as Eric entered he room there was no chance of getting sleep.

Yesterday we got told Bella was fit enough to go back home but what came out of Erics mouth embrassed me and Bella.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_"Bella Darling you are ready to go home now you have recovered amazingly and we would be glad to send you home but we need to keep you in tonight to get everything ready for tomomorrow when you can go." The doctor said to Bella._

_"Excuse me." Eric said to the doctor._

_"Yes little man." She said bending down to Erics height._

_"Does that mean that Belly and Ed the Dinosaur can do things in bed ?" Eric said laughing._

_"Um..." The doctor looked up at us and saw me and Bella blushing really bad._

_"Not until a couple of more days." The doctor said then left the room._

_"Eric.." Bella said. Eric looked scared now._

_He jumped up onto Bella's bed and hugged her and said sorry._

_"How do you know about stuff in mine and Edwards bedroom?" she asked him._

_"Well when Rene and Charlie kicked you out of the house they would talk about you having to do certain things to get money but thats not why your with Edward is it?" Eric asked._

_"No darling me and Edward fell in love at first sight." She said grabbing hold of my hand."_

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p>When Bella admit to Eric that she loved me at first sight I felt like doing a happy dance. My brother always said that she only married me for money and great sex. I did ask him how he knew about my great sex and he just walked away. It was funny but I was mad at him for thinking that Bella would do such a thing to me.<p>

When we got home Bella went to bed saying she didnt feel to good but then again after having heart transplant I wouldn't feel good either.

Eric and me ordered pizza and watch Spongebob together as he loves that show but wasn't allowed to watch it when _Charlie_ was around.

After we finished eating the pizza and Spongebob went of Eric went to bed claiming he had to be up early in the morning...

I had no idea what he was on about but after cleaning up and went up to snuggle next to Bella. But was surprised when she wasn't in bed.

I started to panick were could she be...

* * *

><p>Left you on a cliffhanger.<p>

What is Eric Up to?

Who are the people that want to hurt Bella ?

Where is Bella ?

Update Tomomorow :)

Please Review :)


	5. Surprise

**Surprise**

**Edwards Point Of View**

"BELLA!" I yelled.

"Shhh, your hurting my head.." Bella said coming out of the bathroom.

"What was you doing in there and are you alright ?" I kept asking her questions to do with her.

"Im fine just threw up abit..."

"Do you need to go back to the hospital ?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Bella shouted at me.

I chuckled at her as I know about her fear of hospitals all because of her stupid family. She always tell's me she is better of being at home than a hospital but we both know thats not ture.

"Babe im going to bed now you coming to join me..." She said in a very sexy way.

"What better do I have to do..." I said mockingly.

After a few hours of intense sex we finally gave in and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Bella.."<p>

"Hmmm"

"What is Eric up to ?"

"What do you mean baby...?" She asked half asleep of awake.

"Well he said he had to be up bright and early..."

I waited. Silence filled the mansion.

"Bella..."

She was asleep, im going to have to wait until the morning to ask her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point Of View<strong>

After I told Edward and Eric that i was going up to bed I knew this was the time to do it. I had missed my period by a week and was starting to worry.

So i got one of my bodyguards wife's to get me a pregancy test to see. I had to be sure I wasn't pregnaunt as i couldnt face Edward if i was but wasn't.

So once I finished peeing on the stick i waited five minutes. But i couldnt bring myself to do it. After throwing up a few times from nerves I just sat and starred at the floor. Thats until Edward shouted my name.

* * *

><p>"BELLA!"<p>

I hid the test behind a tile that also hid a picture of my parents. Even though they did horrible things that shouldn't have happened they were still my parents and i still loved them.

I walked out of the bathroom to see a very worried looking Edward. Once he turned around to see me his face turned from worried to relieved until he looked into my eyes and could tell something was a matter.

"What was you doing in there and are you alright ?" He kept asking me questions

"Im fine just threw up abit..." I didn't want to tell him the results as I didn't know.

"Do you need to go back to the hospital ?"

"NOOOOOOO!" I shouted at him, he knew i hated hospitals so why would i want to go back into one i dont know.

After hours to our selfs we eventually started to drift to sleep when he started to talk.

* * *

><p>"Bella.." He kind of asked to see if i was awake or asleep.<p>

"Hmmm" i answered as i was struggling to stay awake.

"What is Eric up to ?" I told Eric about my little surprise but didnt know for sure so he wanted to be awake in the morning so i could tell him.

"What do you mean baby...?" I asked half asleep half awake so it seemed i didnt know what he was on about.

"Well he said he had to be up bright and early..."

He waited. Silence filled the mansion.

"Bella..." I pretended to fall asleep as I wasn't going to tell him just yet.

Shortly after Edward wrapped his arms around me and i snuggled into his chest.

The last thing I heard was...

"I love you Bella Swan and hope to have a family with you." That made my life even better. Or does it...

* * *

><p>Im thinking for next chapter I will do Bella's parents funeral and Bella turns up.<p>

Also does Edward and Eric get the good news or bad news.

Who takes it well and who doesn't.

Find out.

Please Review :)


	6. Mystery Man

Mystery Man

? Point of view

"ARGHHHHHHHH! How the fuck did you loose them!" I screamed at them.

"Well sir you know how Edward drives its impossible to keep up with him and if ya do he gets all worrided and starts shooting." My second in command told me.

"True, true well have you found them ?" I asked getting annoyed it was only one girl.

"Funny story about that, Um that at his house and they have a child with them." Mike (second in command) told me.

" FUNNY STORY! WHO'S CHILD IS THAT FOR AS LONG AS I HAVE KNOWN ISABELLA SHE HAS NEVER BE PREGNAUNT!" I yelled probably people outside could hear.

"True but dont forget that they just come back from the hospital." Mike yet again keeping calm.

"Did you forget Mike about the photo's people have been taking, this child isnt there child and it didn't come from the hospital either. THEY STOLE A FUCKING CHILD!" I was mad it was one thing for Edward to steal my ideal wife just my stubbling on here, but know he has here stealing children to do his dirty work that's just disgraceful.

"Boss what do you want us to do ?" Miked asked.

"Well we have sent the letter to her but it seems she didnt get them or she's not showing she is scared of us. You would of thought the last time we met was she did our instructions. But looks like were going to have to make Edward a jealous husband."

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed evily.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's Point of view<span>

There is nothing worse than waking up at 3 in the morning with nothing to do as your husband refuses to let go of you.

"Edward I need to wee." I whispered to him.

"Hmm... No stay here..." He mumbled back like he was still asleep.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN GET OFF ME!" I yelled probably waking everyone in the house up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS WAKE ME UP NOT YELL AT ME!"

"Well what was i suppose to do i was in your death grip!" i told with a bit of yelling in there. Before he could reply I slammed the door shut and locked it. Knowning this wont work as he could easily break the door down. I just fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Stop taping." I mumbled.

"Bella Edwards not home he stromed out after you to had that argument last night. He also said 'fuck this fuck it all' it took me a long time to find a guard to open this door for me. Are you alright and were's Edward ?"

"Eric sweety thank you for telling me and waking me up. But go get yourself some breakfast and I will be down in a minute." I said fake smiling. What am i suppose to do if Edward just goes storming off.

I didn't know were I was going i just let me feet take me there. I ended up at the front gates were most of the guards were looking me up and down.

"Hey um doany of you know were Edward is ?" I asked them while trying to hold back my tears.

"No. He didn't tell us, he just said open the gates now i have buisness to take care of. " The guard who i pressume was the only one aloud to speak to me said.

"Um okay.." I said taking back maybe he has had enough of having to look after me and Eric.

"Mrs... These was left for you with no name on."

"Um... Thank you." I said taking the flowers and walking back up to the house. What was I going to do, Edward wont answer his phone, I have some mystery person sending me letters and flowers and I have a little child who doesnt know what is going on.

"Bella you know that thing you told me. Do you know ?" Eric asked me. Oh shit I forgot about that.

"Um stay here and finish your breakfast." I told him.

I ran up to my room to find that test. Once I found it I looked down the last thing I saw was...

* * *

><p>Left you on another Cliffhanger<p>

Sorry for not updating I have been in a car accident and still recovering, so I'm getting there.

Who do you think this mystery Man is ?

Please Review (:


	7. Reveal

Pain

Edwards Point Of View

I hate it when she is like that with me. I never did anything wrong I was just fucking sleeping and she end's up yelling at me.

Im currently in a bar drinking away my sorrows. I can hold my alchol however I just wish I could forget sometimes. I want a life with Bella but she makes it so hard all the time just to accept the fact that I'm different to most guys she would date. Its 5 am.

I should really be getting home but I just can't face Bella yet. I think Im going to go to our house thats in the city. I climed into my Saleen S7 and felt the familiar roar of the engine purr to life. I sped of towards our city house. As I finally arrived it had just turned 6 am. I climed out of the car and walked into the house. Since me and Bella only tend to live in our main house this house hadn't been used in a while. I deciced just to get a shower than go.

* * *

><p>After I spent my usally time in the shower I got dressed in a perfectly fitted suit and was on my to work ready to be there at half 7. As I arrived as Cullen Interprise there was several news reports waiting outside. I just by passed them all and kept walking towards the elevator. When the damn thing came I pressed floor 7 and waited. Once the doors opened on my floor there were several people fluttering around. My secertary started to talk " Good Morning Mr Cullen, you have had several phone calls from your house and a phone call waiting from the Commisioner in Japan.<p>

I would have to talk to Bella sometime but I need a bit more time to cool down. So since the Comissioner was already waiting I deciced to phone him. After talking what seemed forever it was already lunch time. I thought now was the best time to phone Bella back.

I rang the familiar number and it ringed several times before going to answer phone. That was really strange as normally someone always answer's. I rang again and no answer. I rang Bella's mobile and no answer. I was starting to get worried now.

I rang the next person who was bound to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Why isn't my wife answering you are her bodyguard and should be keeping an eye out for her!" I yelled into the phone.

_"I know but there has been a slight problem..."_

"What do you mean a problem?" I said through gritted teeth.

_"Well sir, your wife passed out and was taken to the Hospital. Im not wuite sure why she passed out but Im sure they phoned you already."_

I snapped my phone down so fast Im surprised it didnt break. I rushed downstairs taking the stairs two at a time and ran towards my car.

With the way I drive it only took my 15 minutes to get to the hospital and into A&E.

"Excuse me but has a Bella Cullen been through here?" I asked the lady behind the desk.

"Im sorry sir but that is classified information." SHe said without even taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

"Well Im her fucking husband and should be treated with more fucking resepct as I literally pay you our fucking wages now tell me had there been a Bella Cullen come through here?" By this time I was angry.

"Um... Sorry sir right this way and I will take you to her."

Its about time these people actually did something and not just sit around all day doing jack shit. We walk around this corner and there she was laid in a bed not moving.

I rushed into the room and found Eric on a chair fast asleep.

"You know you could talk to me and not just stare..." Bella said still with her eyes closed.

"Sorry I didn't realise you was awake..." This was awkward.

"Edward we need to talk... I know your an incredibly busy man and stress all the time having to take care of me and Eric but... I'm... pregnant." Bella said without even looking in my direction whatsoever.

"Your..." I couldn't even finish. A thousand emotion swept passed me.

_Happy _

_Sad_

_Love_

_Family_

"I know this is never what you wanted but Im not getting rid off it and I already love it.

I rushed over to her and silenced her with a kiss that sooned turned into a heavy makeout session.

"Im going to have a family?" I said to myself.

"Its going to be perfect." Bella said.

I could never say no to Bella so if she wanted a family she was going to get one. I just had to work through some issuse like how the hell I was going to raise a child while being the Italian Mafia Boss. I knew we would have to have children to ruin the family buisness when I can't but I just didn't think this early.

What the fuck Im I going to do.

* * *

><p>I know this is a short chapter but I haven't wrote in a while and just wrote this.<p>

Next chapter will be some time this week latest will we Sunday night.

Tell me what you think.

The good parts start to come in the next chapter (:

Please Review (:


	8. Information

Edwards Point of View

It had been a week since I found out about Bella being pregnant. I had to tell my parents soon but not yet I just want it to be me Bella Eric and of course the bodyguards. So here we are me and Bella laid in bed after another round. Ever since Bella got back from the hospital i wouldn't let here out of my sight. I know i'm over reacting but that's simply because she won't tell me herself want happened. Of course I already know...

_Flashback_

_After Bella had fallen asleep in the hospital I went to track down her doctor. I found him in his office typing up something. I knocked on the door and let myself in. Once I was seated I asked " So why did Bella pass out ?"_

_I knew what was coming before he even opened him mouth. " I'm sorry but its confidential and Bella requested I was not to tell you and if you asked to tell her." He said sounding really confident. Silly man._

_"Do you know what I can do in a heartbeat? Do you know where Bella comes from? Do you know what happened to her family? I brought her into my life, I gave her what she need and yet you can not tell me something so simple as this?"_

_"She warned me you know... about how you like to do things. I can understand your her husband but in time she will tell you why she did it. If I wasn't her doctor know one would ever know why she passed out." As he was saying this he was writting down something that was just out of my eyesight._

_"You may leave now." He said then slid the paper towards me. That sneaky son of a bitch. He wrote down how to hack into the hospital system so I could read why._

_So thats what I did. I went to check on Bella and Eric they was both cuddled up together asleep. It took me about five minutes to get to the nearest internet cafe. Once their I just simply followed the notes. Once I hacked in and found Bella's file I was shocked._

_It read " I think I passed out because me and Edward had a fight and well I got pissed of and he stalked of so in the morning Eric reminded me about the test I had in the bathroom so I went to check. I read positive and I was scared because Edward never really talked about wanting a family and I was overreacting to the news. Plus when I was younger I got threaten to NEVER start a family myself and if I did the actions followed would be my fault..." Then she wouldn't talk after that._

_End of flashback_

"Edward are you okay ?" Bella asked

"Are you going to tell me why you passed out yet ?" You could she the worry setting into her deep chocolate eyes.

So she went on and basically told me what she told the doctor. Except when she finished she turned to me and asked "Do you want this child?"

Even if this was the last thing I do I was going to find out who threatened her and kill them myself.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while been busy.<p>

Just need to say that this story will pick up in the next few chapters.

Please leave a comment about what you thought (:


	9. I'm Back

?Point of View

You sill child. Do you know what a threat is. Obviously not. She will soon pay for all the wrongs she has done. I told her not to start a family and she goes off gets a husband a little kid and is pregnaunt. This will not do. I told her and she didn't listen. I will have to remind her of the last time she didnt listen to me when I gave her an order. Its like she is deaf and stupid.

"How far away are you from getting that man here?"I asked one of the goons working for me.

"As soon as we can sir, he's hard to track down when he never leaves any traces of where he has been or will be." He replied.

People now a days are so stupid, you might aswell do the work yourself.

* * *

><p>This is a really small chapter because I need your help. I am currently writing a new story which is alot better than this and was wondering if you as the readers would like me to continue with this story or start my new one. This is a preview of the new one:<p>

_Hi, My name is Bella and i'm Schizophrenic. Schizophrenic is a mental disorder characterized by a disintegration of thought processes and of emotional responsiveness, it most commonly manifests as auditory hallucinations, paranoid or bizarre delusions, or disorganized speech and thinking, and it is accompanied by significant social or occupational dysfunction. You see I am no ordinary child. I go to a normal school, i'm a normal target for bullies and I have normal parents._

_A lot of the time people don't understand that people who are Schizophrenic are normal. Yes we may seem out of it most of the time and yes we may speak to our self. However its not something we can help. We should be ourselves and not pretend to be a person that other people want us to be._

_My story is like another fairy tale. You've got the prince charming and the evil character and then the poor girl hoping to find ture love. Except this story is about how the evil character is my best friend Jessica. Prince Charming is Edward and then there is me an average normal plain girl who is just trying to get by. Not looking for love just wanting to get by._

_So this is how it all begins._

* * *

><p>Okay so could you leave a review please on which one I should write. It would be really helpful if you did.<p>

Thank you (:


End file.
